


Dear Sir Selene and Sir Sinclair

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I'm bad for summary when it's that short, M/M, i don't know how to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: There are some tension between Roxas and Isa. Mostly because Roxas just see Isa as the one who allow them to live somewhere.Though, a question he never asked himself is asked to him and Xion. And they have to made a choice.





	Dear Sir Selene and Sir Sinclair

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is coming from a sweet ask on my imagine blog!! Thanks to the anon!!

“You are not my dad!! Can you stop pissing me off?!” Roxas burst out.

At this exact moment, Isa struggled not to throw the knife he had in hand to Roxas.

Lea being his partner, he had to deal with Roxas and Xion, and them being in charge of Lea, because you couldn’t let two children alone like that, they have to deal with him. Most of the time, it was a pretty good mix.

Xion liked to read with Isa, Roxas and Lea always had good idea to bring fun in the not-exactly-a-family, Roxas could ask Isa help when he had doubt with his little job and Xion loved to do nail polish art with Lea. But… sometimes, it was just a living hell. They had lived things. They had to deal with resentment, memories, doubts…

You could understand, every now and then, everything shattered.

“Maybe I’m not your dad, but as an adult, I’m still able to know if you’re allowed or not to see those kinds of movies and at such hours!”

“Come on!” Roxas protested.

“Everybody calm down,” Lea said.

“He’s annoying!”

“He’s right,” Lea tried to explain. “You have your first day of school tomorrow and the movie end too late.”

“Say you wouldn’t watch movie at such time when you had our age?” Roxas pointed out.

“I say it. I had no TV,” Lea smirked back.

“If you’re playing with words…” Xion interfered.

“I don’t play with words. That’s a fact.”

“Maybe but…”

“We should all end our meal,” Isa cut short. “Tomorrow, be up at seven am.”

He got up from the table and took the desert they had prepared with Xion, putting it back in the freezer. With such a climate between all of them, he didn’t want to give them a reward…

He didn’t think Roxas and Xion should accept everything without thinking a second but he didn’t accept neither such a behavior exploding for nothing.

They couldn’t have butter and butter money.

Roxas and Xion had asked many time for starting school while the Spring vacation and now they could go, they protested and kept finding problems not to go… especially Roxas. This was way beyond what he could accept. Especially knowing that neither him or Lea had the chance to go to school… Yes, he used to learn at home but anyway…

As he put the cake in the freezer, he could hear Roxas protest but he decided to not care…

The next day, Roxas and Xion decided to go at school alone. It was their first day but they were still angry toward their dads. Well… Roxas was the angrier, Xion was mostly lost…

But the mood had been tense lately and she didn’t want to have problem there.

The only people she knew were Pence, Hayner and Olette and so she didn’t want to put in risk her chance to have a lot of others friends.

When they arrived at school, they had to go to the directors because it was their first day and they still had to be sure everything was done correctly. If they forget, Roxas was afraid of what it would be at home so, even if he was thrilled to see his friends, he went to the Director’s office with Xion.

They were welcomed within five minutes.

“Can you remind me your names?” the woman asked as they sat on the chairs placed in front of the desk.

“Roxas.”

“And Xion!”

The Director looked through her files on her computer.

“There you are.” She frowned. “But your fathers didn’t give me your surname. Can you give it to me?” she asked.

“We don’t have fathers,” Roxas replied.

“Yes. Axel and Saïx are just our caretakers,” Xion explained. “We don’t know our name but we can contact our relatives, maybe?” she proposed.

“Very well. But you should have a surname by the end of the week.”

“Why?” Roxas wondered.

“Because it’s against law to not have surname. It will close you doors,” the Director explained.

“Thank you,” Xion replied. “We will have a surname before the end of the week!” she swore.

And she gave her a beautiful smile.

They just had to go to Destiny Islands anyway.

They didn’t expect to have another name that Sora’s name. That was the one belonging to them after all…

“Excuse me? Sora’s name?”

Kairi turned toward them, a huge stack of books in her arms.

“He doesn’t have a surname,” Riku replied.

He was just next to her. He could have helped her with all those books but she would have crushed his foot with her heel if he had tried. And none of them wanted that. And plus, he still had to do his part in the classroom. Just, when Xion and Roxas had come, he joined them to say ‘hello’, at least.

“How’s that ‘he doesn’t have surname?’” Roxas asked with a frown.

“We don’t have surname here,” Riku said.

Kairi nodded as he moved away, bringing the book to the library of the school. And so, the others followed her.

“This Island is too tiny,” Riku pursued. “Usually we just go by our first name. And in doubt they add ‘Son of’ and insert one of your parent names. It’s really rare someone reply at your place, thought.”

“Yes. I never met any other Sora or Riku and I live for almost twelve years!” She frowned. “From what I discovered about myself, in Radiant Garden, we have a neighbor called Dilan.”

“Who is not Xaldin?” Xion wondered.

Kairi nodded. “Radiant Garden is really big, I’m not surprised they would need surname.”

“You mean Axel and Saïx have a surname?”

Riku and Kairi both nodded together.

“It’s Lea Sinclair and Isa Selene,” Kairi replied.

She had passed way enough time with Lea to know such information. Well… she was a bit sad that they ignored it even if they had passed so much time by their side and know how much they were important to them. Especially to Lea…

“I see,” Xion said. “We could use one of them? Their names are on the mailbox after all.”

Roxas nodded as he walked next to her.

“But which one? You can take one and me the other?” Roxas offered.

“Aren’t we brother and sister?” Xion reminded. She glanced at Riku and Kairi. “It’s more logic If we have the same name, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Hm…”

They arrived in the library and Kairi entered inside to put the books. Riku glanced inside then toward the two teenagers.

“I don’t want to choose between them,” Xion whispered.

“Maybe we could just take the two of them?!” Roxas smiled.

He liked the idea! Neither if it would be Selene-Sinclair or Sinclair-Selene! That looked really nice to his ear.

“You should about it to them,” Riku gently reminded.

This seemed to surprise both of them but they agreed.

Coming from the Destiny Island after school made them come late.

They could smell the perfume of a supper. In silence they removed their shoes and coat.

“Go, you,” Xion muttered.

“Why, me?”

“You’re the one who made them angry yesterday.”

“Come too,” Roxas said.

“Okay…”

They walked to the dinner room but it was empty, except for the table holding plates, glasses and cutlery.

“Saïx?” Roxas called.

“What is it?” a tired voice came out.

Xion pushed Roxas in his back, forcing him to walk to the kitchen where Isa was finishing the supper.

“Where is Axel?”

“Mission. I don’t know when he will come back. The dinner is almost ready.”

“We had to choose surname for school. We decided to be Xion and Roxas Selene-Sinclair.”

Isa turned his head toward him. “Excuse me?”

“We have to choose and so we’re living with you both and all. So we thought…”

“That you will bear our name?” Isa repeated.

“Yes, we…” Roxas frowned. “Why is this surprising?”

“I thought we were just those taking care of you.”

Roxas hadn’t forgotten the argument of yesterday of course. He pouted and crossed his arms.

“Why are you saying that?”

“Well… it’s not very usual to take someone’s name. I don’t even have Lea’s name… yet.”

“Your name is pretty as well, you’re right to keep it!” Xion said, her head peeking out from the door.

Isa gave her the shadow of a smile.

“This force neither of you to anything. It just… funny?”

Roxas blinked. “I don’t understand what you mean?” he said.

For them, all of this was… out of comprehension. They weren’t alive since enough time and everything was different when you were just a part of someone else.

“Usually, the only people to truly have your name are your relatives.”

As he said that, the teenager understood.

He let out a groan.

“Sorry for yesterday. I wanted to see that movie.”

“If you ask politely, we can buy it, or find any other solutions. We are not trying to do anything against you. We try to protect you,” Isa explained. He looked toward Xion. “Both of you.”

“Sorry…” Roxas muttered. He looked down and then toward Xion. She nodded slightly to him. “So… you allow us to take your name… dad?” he asked.

Isa smiled slightly and held out his hand to caress his head.

“Yes, obviously. And Lea would be happy too, certainly.”

Roxas smiled and hugged him.

Xion moved from her hidden place, though not that hidden, and dashed to them to join the hug. Isa accepted her in, of course, embracing them more.


End file.
